What a Gift
by HameronHuddy414
Summary: SVU detectives have a snow ball fight in central park? How strange...will it lead to something new?


"Munch? You're partnering me with Munch?" Olivia asked Fin, regarding the mater of who she would be partnered with for the snow ball fight.

It wasn't a snow ball fight per say, rather, it was more a snow fight. Meaning, as long as you're in snow you and your partner try to pelt your opponents with said snow.

Elliot was rather amused with the persistent fight Olivia was putting up, sure he hadn't wanted to be partnered with Munch either, but he didn't object to her being his partner one bit.

Olivia didn't not like Munch, just Elliot was her partner.

'Shouldn't that count for something', she pondered.

"Come on, El. Who would you rather be with? Me or Fin?" It took all Elliot's will power not to give into her plea , especially since she was pouting.

"Olivia, you need to be partners with Munch."

"Why, Elliot, won't you be my be my partner?"

Elliot struggled for a quick response, "Because I'm sick of you." Came his sarcastic reply.

Olivia put her hand on her hip, staring at Elliot with mock disbelief.

"Fine. Let's go!"

They grabbed their jackets, got in Elliot car and headed to central park.

Once they arrived Elliot and Fin ran off and hid behind a snow bank.

"So…John. What exactly do we do?"

""What they're doing."

Olivia and John started building their fort, while Elliot and Fin continued talking.

"So this is what will happen, we pelt Much with snow he'll complain to me, and I'll take him back to the house. Leaving just you and Liv."

Elliot fished in his pocket, pulling out Olivia's Christmas gift, staring at it.

"Think she will like it?"

"Yeah…yeah...yeah, she'll love it. NOW can we go pelt John with snow?"

Elliot chuckled, "Yeah let's go." He and Fin gathered as much snow as they were able to carry, and ran.

"Liv, do you hear something -"

"Ahh! Fin!" Olivia shrieked.

"Oh, sorry Livia' I was aiming for oldie over there." Though he hadn't meant to hit Olivia, Fin couldn't help but double over with laughter from her reaction.

Meanwhile, Elliot was sneaking up on John. The next thing heard was John screaming like a terrified little girl.

"FIN!"

A soaking John came over to Fin, and dragged him to the car.

"We're leaving now!"

Elliot smirked as Fin and John drove back to the precinct.

"Look El, do you want to -" She was interrupted by the snowball that came crashing into her back.

With her jaw completely agape from what he had just done,, she replied with much self pity. "Mmm…Elliot, that was mean!" She whined.

"Mmm…Olivia, you're mean!" He responded taking her words. What he didn't expect, though, was the snowball she threw at him.

"I would run, If I were you." She took off across the park with Elliot right on her tail. He reached out and grasped her shoulder, causing her to stumble and fall. So, thus Elliot fell with her, he placed his arms to the side to catch himself in hopes of not crushing her.

Olivia stared up into his icy blue eyes, and he into her deep chocolate colored eyes.

Before either of them knew what was happening, a force greater than the both of them brought their lips together in a passionate, warm, loving kiss.

Elliot ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Olivia willing granted him access.

When they broke apart, eye's met once again, Olivia squirmed from under him. She stood up and began pacing.

"I – I have to go, This was a mistake." She sat down on the bench.

Elliot sat next to her and tilted her chin up, kissing her, only with more emotion than before.

"Does it feel like a mistake?" He gazed into her eye's awaiting an answer.

"Just because something doesn't feel like a mistake doesn't mean it isn't." She responded slyly.

"That doesn't answer my question, Liv. Do you think this is a mistake?" He continued.

Olivia shook her head, "No it doesn't." She whispered.

"I have something for you." Elliot said reaching into his pocket.

Olivia watched in awe as he pulled out a beautiful 18k white gold necklace.

"El," She breathed. "It's gorgeous. I can't accept it."

"Don't say that, You can and you will accept this. I'm not taking no as an answer, Liv."

Olivia lifted her hair while he placed the necklace gently upon her neck.

She rested her head on his should, and his arm slipped around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Liv."

"Merry Christmas, El."

**HameronHuddy414**

**I don't really like this, but anyway, REVIEW, or you get none of my taco!**


End file.
